


Last Breath

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad, Song fic, Suicide, Whiskey Lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is John Winchester never made the deal and Dean died in the hospital. Sam reacts badly.... sorry if my summary sucks ass. It's my first story XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Song is altered a tad to match the story...

"We buried him beneath the willow..."  
~  
Sam sat in a hard bed in the middle of an empty motel located somewhere in the North, thinking about his brother and how he died... And all the times they spent hunting together .  
~  
"He spent his whole life trying to forget..."  
~  
Dean wasn't killed by demons or monsters. A car crash killed him and he wasn't strong enough to survive.  
~  
"We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time..."  
~  
I stopped hunting. I just sit in filthy bars drinking, stumbling to the motel in renting when I get kicked out. I'm always in the run... I just want it to stop.  
~  
"But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind until the night..."  
~  
I could end all this, with the gun in my hands. I could see my brother again. Haha, sounds nice...  
~  
"He put that bottlr to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory..."  
A single tear slipped down Sam Winchester's cheek.  
~  
"We found him with his face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life..."  
~  
911 was called but no one could save him. A final breath was exhaled and Sam Winchester was gone.  
~  
"We laid him next to him beneath the willow as the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..."


End file.
